once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Granny (Storybrooke)
Granny is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Beverley Elliott, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Granny. History During First Curse Eighteen years later, Regina adopts a son, Henry, from Boston, and returns to Storybrooke for lunch at the diner. She is having a hard time soothing his crying spell, to which Granny stares until Regina snaps at her. As a suggestion, Granny advises her to try telling Henry a bedtime story as it might help to comfort him. In another ten years, Granny's relationship with Ruby remains just about the same. They actively bicker while walking down the stairs of the bed and breakfast, and only stop when town newcomer, Emma, requests a room for the night. Granny is quite happy to have a customer since the town doesn't get much visitors, and pulls out an extremely dusty guest book from behind the counter. While booking the room, Granny asks for her name, and after Emma says her full name, the rent collector, Mr. Gold, comes in to take the monthly rent. She hastily hands him all the money, and he promptly leaves. Emma becomes curious about her biological son, Henry, and his stubborn fixation that everyone in town is a fairytale character. She goes to his psychiatrist, Dr. Hopper for answers, and he violates doctor-patient confidentiality by willingly giving her Henry's patient file. Emma has no idea he is acting on Regina's orders, and is arrested by Sheriff Graham at her booked room in the bed and breakfast on charges of stealing the file. Granny ends up kicking Emma out of the room because she was arrested. She states the bed and breakfast has a no-felons policy, which coincidentally Regina called to remind her of, and therefore Emma is forced to leave. Scandal rocks the town of Storybrooke when Kathryn angrily and publicly confronts Mary Margaret for having an affair with her husband, David. Mary Margaret bumps into Granny on the street after the incident, and by then, news of the affair has spread through the whole town. Granny is appalled at Mary Margaret's actions, and says she should be ashamed. On the annual Miners' Day festival, Mary Margaret attempts to rebuild her fractured public image by helping to sell candles. Her efforts impress Granny, who lights Mary Margaret's candle with her own as she walks by. The two exchange a smile. However, Mary Margaret's reputation takes an even steeper dive after she is accused and jailed on charges of murdering Kathryn. In a lucky turn of events, she is cleared of any criminal involvement when Kathryn is found safe and alive, and there is no clear evidence linking her to the case. A party is thrown at Mary Margaret's apartment the day she comes home, and Granny is one of the many town residents that attend. Planning ahead for the future, Granny expresses a desire to train Ruby to take over both the diner and bed and breakfast businesses. Though Ruby puts up a front of disliking such boring work, she is actually scared of the responsibility and lacks confidence in herself. Granny is stunned when Ruby abruptly quits her waitressing job. During this period, Ruby is hired by Emma as an assistant at the police department, and even visits to order lunch while telling Granny how much better off she is doing. Ultimately, Ruby decides she is not cut out for police work and comes back to ask for her old job back. Her granddaughter admits she bailed out on Granny due to worries about taking on such big duties for the businesses. Granny explains her plans to one day retire and have Ruby run the diner. She is certain Ruby can do it, and strongly believes in her. Emma finally comes to terms with her role as savior when Henry falls into a coma due to eating a poisoned apple turnover. Just when all hope is lost and Henry has passed away, Emma gives him true love's kiss, which restores him back to life and also breaks the Dark Curse. On the street, Granny is walking alongside Ruby when their Enchanted Forest memories return as the curse completely is lifted. }} After First Curse When news spreads that anyone crossing the town line will lose their Enchanted Forest memories, the town is in a state of panic. David promises to have come up with a plan and for everyone to regroup at the town hall in two hours' time. After two hours, Granny and many others await David at town hall. Instead, Regina, with her magic restored to full capacity, makes a surprise appearance. Granny attempts to fire an arrow at Regina, but it is caught and thrown back at the townspeople as a ball of flame. Henry sacrifices himself to go home with Regina so she will stop terrorizing everyone. On a spur of the moment decision, Granny decides to risk leaving town and lose his Enchanted Forest memories if it means getting away from Regina. She is one of the many who pack up and attempt to drive out of town, but David's car blocks them from progressing any further. He makes a heartfelt speech to convince everyone there isn't any use in running away as both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke lives are themselves, and from their weaknesses they will draw strengths together. Moved, they all return home. Belle, David, the dwarves, Henry and Mother Superior have a late night drinking festivity at the diner after finding a large batch of fairy dust in the mines. The dust will allow them a way to activate a magic hat and rescue Emma and Mary Margaret, who both were previously transported to another land by accident. During the party, Granny is making preparations for Ruby on her first curse-free wolfs time since they can't seem to find her magic cloak. David wanders into the storeroom to see Ruby taking out all the frozen lasagna out of the freezer as Granny wields a blow torch. After everything is finished, Granny locks Ruby in the storeroom for the night. The next day, Granny comes to the storeroom to discover the door ripped off its hinges. She finds David and the two of them go out to discover Ruby asleep in the woods. Ruby is distraught as she doesn't remember how she broke out as Granny comforts her. On the way back to town, they arrive at the dock to find Billy's mutilated body. Ruby, thinking she herself killed him, demands to be locked in prison so no harm comes to anyone else, so Granny reluctantly agrees. Later, she and David move Ruby to Belle's library due to fears that Albert Spencer and a mob of angry townspeople will break in and hurt her. Using her enhanced sense of smell, she and David then find an abandoned car nearby. Inside, they uncover evidence of Albert's murder of Billy and also take back Ruby's stolen cloak in the trunk. They hurry back upon hearing Ruby, in wolf form, howling as Albert prepares to fire his gun at her. Granny shoots an arrow from her crossbow to stun the mob into silence and stop Albert as well as giving him the warning that the next arrow will go right between his eyes. David manages to calm down Ruby, and she allows him close enough to place the cloak on her body. Once she turns back into human, Granny warmly embraces her before Ruby and David take off after Albert. During a typical day at the diner, Granny serves burgers to Belle and Mr. Gold. She comments that the pickles cost extra for Mr. Gold. When Regina enters the diner, Granny nervously calls for everyone to clear out of the building. Mr. Gold stops her; claiming that he and Regina are on friendly terms for the moment. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home from the Enchanted Forest, Granny hosts an evening celebration at the diner. As Emma comes in, she confides to Granny that she made tacos, and what a relief it has been to make something without having to kill it. In response, Granny talks about the terribly difficult time she herself had making meatloaf in the Enchanted Forest. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer when, suddenly, Regina walks in. Her presence displeases some of the guests, but the subject is dropped once Emma acknowledges she invited Regina. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Granny attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. Following this, Granny, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Walter spend some time in Mary Margaret's loft for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. Emma, David, and Mary Margaret find themselves spending the entire night at the hospital trying to figure out what to do with a mysterious outsider who has crashed into town, and Henry spends the night being taken care of by Granny. Storybrooke becomes terrorized by a giant, Anton, after he is freed from Hook's ship by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy, and then eats a magical mushroom to return to his regular size. He takes his hatred of humans out on the residents, but the effects of the mushroom wear off during a stomping rampage, and Anton himself is left clinging on for life. Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. Afterward, Granny leads everyone back to the diner for food as they make the effort to make Anton feel at home. Granny receives an order at the diner from David and Leroy of ten bowls of chili without beans. She thinks they have something against beans and curiously wonders what they are working on. Leroy quickly answers that they are doing landscaping, though this makes Granny suspicious. The conversation is interrupted by the appearance of Mr. Gold, who requests to speak with David privately. Leroy is urged by David to go ahead without him, and he leaves the diner carrying the bowls of chili while Granny hurries back to work. She overhears Mr. Gold describe the diner's lasagna as "overpriced", and pointedly gives him a dirty look. In the evening, she waits on Mr. Gold and Lacey's table. While unaware of Belle's transformation, Granny is caught off guard by the girl's choice of attire and wonder if she raided clothes from Ruby's closet. Mr. Gold redirects the conversation by ordering two hamburgers. Lacey decides she doesn't want a hamburger, and reorders a different meal for herself, as well as a bottle of wine. Granny returns with two glasses and the wine bottle, which Lacey thanks her for. After Lacey leaves the table to clean up her stained dress, Granny comes back a second time to drop off their food orders. In the midst of Regina's strange disappearance, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Neal search for her while Granny babysits Henry. At the park, she watches over him playing on the swing. Armed with her trusty crossbow, Granny gets up from the bench and gazes out to sea. Unbeknownst to her, at a distance, Mr. Gold is conspiring to cause a large fissure in the rope swing so Henry will smash his head on a nearby rock. He stops when the sound of a car door slamming shut startles him. From a truck, David, Emma and Mary Margaret arrive to pick up Henry. Emma approaches and greets Granny as she goes to talk to Henry. Much later, news reaches the townspeople of the impending doom of the trigger set off by Greg and Tamara. David and a realigned Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg. Everyone else gathers at the diner in preparation for leaving Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest via the magic bean. However, Henry is reluctant to leave his mother behind as she is working to slow down the trigger. This causes Mary Margaret to suggest sending the trigger through a portal. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her that it's the right thing to do as everyone else present rallies in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. Shortly after, Granny goes back to tending to her regular diner business. At the counter, she serves Belle a cheeseburger with french fries. Seeing her down in the dumps, Granny wonders if there's something wrong with the food, such as too many pickles, or too little. Belle gives the weak excuse that she's probably not hungry. Granny accepts her reason and goes off to tend to the cash register, but Archie, sitting two seats away from Belle, puts down his newspaper and slides over to chat. He suspects Belle's mood has to do with Mr. Gold, at which Granny passes by to remark that it's certainly got nothing to do with her cooking. Suddenly, Leroy pops into the diner with a woman, Ariel, at which, Granny takes one look at her attire and makes clear that the outside sign states those without shoes or shirts will receive no diner service. Leroy is incredulous at Granny's new dress code since some of Ruby's outfits certainly never fit the guidelines. Belle approaches to speak with Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. As the Jolly Roger ascends at the dock, Granny is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. On first sight, she draws Henry into a hug. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret brings attention to the fact it was Regina's helpful efforts that allowed them to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner. Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault, and casts it in order to afflict everyone with memory loss. Before the curse spreads throughout the entire town, Granny is enlisted to smell out Henry, as he and Pan previously switched bodies and only just returned to their proper places, and leads a large group of residents towards the boy at the clock tower. Henry hands back the Dark Curse scroll to Regina, who passes out after touching it, and awakens with knowledge of what the price of stopping Pan's curse is. They are accosted by Pan as he steals back the scroll and freezes the entire group in place. Then, he proceeds to choose Neal as the first person to kill when Mr. Gold stops him by summoning the Dark One's Dagger and stabbing Pan as well as himself with it; killing both of them. With only a bit of time left, they gather at the town border. Though Regina can keep Pan's curse from occurring, the cost is every single former Enchanted Forest inhabitant will be sent back to their old world while Storybrooke will disappear as if it never existed. To keep Henry from being alone, Emma leaves town with him and Regina rewrites new memories for both of them so they forget everything. As the two cross out of Storybrooke, Regina stops the curse from taking over as everyone inside the town is sent back to the Enchanted Forest. }} During Second Curse At the diner, Granny is preparing to open her business for the day in about twenty-minutes, but allows David, Hook, Mary Margaret, and Regina some privacy to discuss searching for a now missing and alive Mr. Gold, who apparently escaped from the confines of the Wicked Witch's farmhouse cellar. As Emma arrives in for the meeting, she hands her a cup of coffee from the counter. Hearing the news of Neal's sudden death due to the Wicked Witch's machinations, Granny attends his funeral to pay her respects. Afterwards, most of the townspeople group at the diner where Zelena storms in; threatening to send the Dark One after them if they are not subdued. She publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. As the deadline approaches, Granny is one of the many who gather on Main Street to witness Zelena's arrival with a helpless Mr. Gold in tow. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically spar. Zelena gains the upper-hand, flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick. One day, as Mary Margaret and David walk along the beach, they come across a crowd. Among other townspeople, Granny watches who they think to be Ariel, after she washed ashore. The mermaid, who is actually Zelena in disguise, explains her long journey in searching for a missing Prince Eric, who hasn't been seen since the new curse was cast. When Regina bestows Henry with a kiss of true love, the curse breaks and everyone affected by it, including Granny, recall their memories from the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} After Second Curse During a town power outage, Granny, Happy and Leroy head to Mary Margaret's loft to convince her that she must fix the issue. While Mary Margaret believes this is something Regina should handle, Granny asserts it's her duty since she cast the last curse. Additionally, Leroy chimes that they assisted her in reclaiming a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, and now Storybrooke is her new kingdom that she must rule. At the electrical service site, Granny complains about the clams in the diner freezer, which may expire soon. She suggests reading the power manual, however, Leroy confirms the writing is in Japanese. Happy wonders if Marco could help them, though Leroy grumpily reasons that they won't get anywhere with a woodcarver. Granny brings up Dr. Whale's name, but once more Leroy objects since the doctor is not an electrician. Mary Margaret, who is looking at the circuit system, insists they don't need help from anyone. Soon, Happy begins stating out loud all the electrical devices that they might not have if power is not restored as Granny and Leroy nod in approval. Exasperated, Mary Margaret lashes out, voicing her overworked and exhausting lifestyle since having a new baby, and maintains that although she cast a "little" curse, it wasn't her choice to maintain a town with residents dependent on electricity despite that they previously lived in the Enchanted Forest without it. Lastly, she spitefully tells them to buy a flashlight, which shocks Granny, Happy and Leroy into silence as they exit the service site. At Mary Margaret's first town conference as the new mayor, Granny attends and, like everyone else present, she receives a meeting agenda. Of all the listed discussion points, Archie brings up a matter concerning an ice wall. Though Mary Margaret wants to talk about other things first, Leroy rallies the attendees, including Granny, into agreeing that they should hear about the ice wall first. Calmly, Mary Margaret explains the wall is not dangerous, though it does surround the entire town. The news causes dismayed shouting among the crowd, which startles baby Neal. When Leroy questions who created the wall, Mary Margaret informs them of Elsa, and reassures them that she is not an enemy. However, some of the townspeople have already formed a negative option, as Leroy recalls his frozen truck and Granny remembers the snow monster; two incidents which were Elsa's doing. As both David and Mary Margaret try to ease the worried citizens, Robin Hood's wife, Marian, suddenly collapses from an apparent freezing spell. Later, outside the diner, Leroy voices fears about the town possibly being frozen by Elsa since Marian's affliction. Granny, too, believes the ice magic wielder should be stopped. Archie disagrees, believing they can't blame someone without proof, but Leroy insists Elsa's freezing power is enough evidence as it is. As they all walk past the ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae, no one sees the real culprit smile in satisfaction. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. When the curse comes into effect, Granny witnesses, from outside the diner, Happy attempting to shoot Leroy with a crossbow. After Leroy runs off, Happy chases him. Later that same evening, Granny retrieves her own crossbow and walks down the street as Hook bumps into her, to which she barks at him to move out of the way. In the morning, Granny has a scuffle with Doc on the road. A snow fall, triggered by Ingrid sacrificing herself to stop the curse, blows through the air. Distracted from their petty arguments, the townspeople gaze happily at the snow and are lifted from the curse. Back to his old self, Doc hugs Granny. Friends again, the two are engrossed in conversation when Emma is reunited with her parents and Henry. As many people reconcile with each other, Granny and Doc talk with Bashful, Mr. Clark and Walter. While Emma is getting ready to head out of the apartment, Granny takes care of baby Neal. Later in the day, after the nuns are freed from the hat, the diner is bustling with activity as everyone welcomes them back. At the counter, Granny is chatting with Mary Margaret when the whole building shakes and something roars outside as everyone reacts with shock. Belle, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina rush to investigate and find a Chernabog perched atop the clock tower. After Emma and Regina temporarily stun the winged demon, they force the beast across the town line, where it ceases to exist. Arriving to town, Cruella De Vil and Ursula head to the diner for drinks. Giving them a deliberately cold reception, Granny delays their orders as the women sit at the counter. When Will enters to ask for his usual order, Granny quickly hands him two drinks. During the night, after Regina goes undercover and infiltrates Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula's group, the foursome drink heavily at the diner and cause some damage to the building, which upsets Granny considerably. The next morning, when Hook asks Granny for Regina's whereabouts, she recounts last night's events to him. }} Trivia *The marks that Widow Lucas had from being scratched by a wolf still affect Granny whenever there is a full moon. *Granny's sense of smell is still enhanced despite the loss of her shape-shifting ability. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters